User talk:Ayernam
Welcome Hello Ayernam, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Big Daddy page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 23:33, September 27, 2012 Hello! Hi, I'm Santi, one of the admins/bureaucrats. I saw you talked with some users before, so I'll only tell you that I hope you have a good time on the wiki. :) Also, I noticed you uploaded this image with the file type ".jpg". That type of images isn't good for pixels because they become blurry once the image is saved. If you want, you can save the screenshots as ".png", and they will be seen perfectly, with the posibility of add easily a transparent background. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page. Bye! 14:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and also, please don't add the same category too many times; maybe you didn't see the category each time you edited the page, but that's because the categories are automatically moved to the right column. :) 20:48, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, Santi! I didn't know where the categories were shown! Thanks for the tips. :) :Ayernam (talk) 20:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Ayernam ::Don't worry I know you didn't know it and everyone makes mistakes. :D Also, I've uploaded this image. If you want to add a skull screenshot to the page, you can add that one. 20:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I did it! Thanks Santi! ::Ayernam (talk) 21:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Nitrome Universe Thanks! -- 22:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) WIP (Work In Progress) pages Hi Aye! The page you edited, Cuboy, had a WIP template, added by NOBODY. The rules of the template are here, and I'm afraid meanwhile that template is on the page the user is work in progress and other users can't edit. Since you didn't know that, it doesn't matter, but please take a minute and read the rules of the template. :) Goodbye! :D 16:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Videos Oh, it's easy to add images to spoiler templates (the videos are a bit harder): If you are editing on visual mode, click on the puzzle piece where the spoiler template should be. Then, add, for example . If you're editing in soruce mode, only look for and add an image as I told you before, but this time between "|" and }}. Did you understand it? :) 16:02, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic work! Fantastic work on the Gates page, Ayernam! You did a great job! It isn't common to find a newly joined user who writes pages according to the way pages are written here on the Nitrome Wiki. A few tips to make your article look even better: Bolding - The name of the article in the first sentence is always bolded. You can bold text by going into source mode and putting ' at the start of where you want to bold and ' where you want the bolding to end. This is for source mode, however, but Wikia probably has some bold text button in visual mode (I have never used visual mode). The first sentence is the only time it is bolded. Templates - Templates are placed on pages in order to inform the reader about certain properties the subject has. To use templates, simply track down a template and copy its blank template. Then, go into source mode and place the template at the top of the page. Now, in the template, wherever there is a = is where you input the information for that section. Templates are kind of like a form you fill out. Tracking down templates - finding out which template is used on a page is very simple. Simply edit a page, then go into source mode, and the words found after a , and between those place the name of the game. For example, for Knuckleheads, you would put down . It's very simple to do, and always goes at the bottom of the page. Anyway, that's it relating to editing. You like Wall-E? I do to! I saw it multiple times when it came out. Also, I saw how you discovered the much fought over Steamlands Wiki. Seeing as the Wiki was pretty much abandoned, and uses 97.7% from the Nitrome Wiki, how come you added content to it that has not been added here? -- 22:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Fantastic Work! It sure isn't easy to complete every Nitrome game. What Nitrome games have you not yet completed? I may have beaten them (maybe). Anyway, how come you added the Steamland Player Pack ending to the Nitrome Steamlands wiki? The problem is, we are not affiliated, and the Nitrome Steamlands Wiki has been abandoned by its creator. It would be much better if you were to add the ending here, as the Nitrome Steamlands Wiki is barely viewed, while the Nitrome Wiki gets around 3,000 views per day. -- 18:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:SPP and Games that irk me I've completed all levels of Pest Control except the one with the bees and a few others. I previously saved my endings in .jpg, and for Toxic 2, also had to kill Mother many times so that I could get an image of each end screen. That was, until, I discovered the program I had could take multiple captures. I looked up Level 5 of Graveyard Shift on Youtube, and found a good video walkthrough. The problem you are having with the level is actually used in later levels, only to a much, much greater extent. LO8zPF6kdSo Hope this helps! -- 20:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Double Edged I've looked over the entire article, and made a few changes here and there. You fixed up the biggest parts of the article, and removed most of its faults. Anyway, you did a very good job on the article. -- 22:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello hello Ayernam, and welcome to the wiki! I'm glad to see you like latin and quotes--so do I! :) Anyway, have a good time editing! 17:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Stern warning from SQhi Dear Ayernam, now that you are a member, please, please try to avoid posting as an anonymous user as much as possible. An influential member here, Bluefire2, recently inactive on Nitrome Wiki, has demonstrated to us how IP addresses can be used to approximate your location, and in worst cases, locate your very own residence. As such, please do try to avoid posting as an anon. If you do it on a talk page, correct it As soon as possible. If you do it on a blog comment, ask an admin to delete it ASAP. This is to protect your privacy and identity. Please pardon me if I sounded scary, Ayernam. We tell you, because we care. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 16:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your well-wishes. =) Don't worry, all of us learn from our mistakes. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 07:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The Order of Release of Nitrome Games To NOBODY, NTPYTO, & Ayernam Hi. I noticed that there was some confusion as to which was Nitrome's first game, Nitrome's second game et cetera. The truth is, we don't know. We don't know if Four Play really is Nitrome's first-released game. You see, before Nitrome started publishing self-designed flash games on their websites, while they were still starting out and surviving, Nitrome earned money by making flash advertgames for other companies. Advertgames are games made for the purpose of promotion of a product. We don't know how many of these advert games Nitrome has created. As such, we are unable to conclude whether Hot Air is actually Nitrome's tenth game, or so on, et cetera. We only know that they currently count their number of flash browser games on Nitrome.com. That's why. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 16:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :This is where it becomes puzzling. I have seen some of the advertgames 4-5 years back, and they are in flash. This complicates matters because Sandman may not even be Nitrome's second flash game. This makes for a very complicated dans detailed description. Nitrome's second browser flash game hosted on Nitrome.com Grrr, Nitrome. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 23:05, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Adding videos Hello Ayernam! Now, about adding videos, this guide on Help Wiki shows what you have to do to embed videos. On the Nitrome Wiki, you should always place video walkthroughs in Template:Vid walkthrough. If you place them outside template:vid walkthrough, they should be centered and not be a thumbnail. The wikia video adder does not allow you to center videos, so this has to be done by going into source mode and finding wherever it says left or right and replacing this with the word center. Also, when in source mode, you should remove the |###px section, where ### is a three digit number (example: |300px). If you have any problems, you can always ask me for help. -- 23:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Adding of categories to Octopi Dear Ayernam, please note that NOBODY has removed the categories you have added, as stated in the title. The reason is because these categories are little-used in the wiki, and right now we're discussing whether to keep these categories at Forum:Categories for game sequels. All(if not all, add them!) of the Hot Air articles are actually placed under the Hot Air blanket category as of now. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 05:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :No, Ayernam, don't say that! You didn't mess up. You're doing ''very well. You're just not as aware of the common practices which most of us here take for granted. That's why we're here for, to help you along in understanding our practices. Every wiki tends to have its own "culture", and it's something we adapt to we when join a wiki. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 07:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) A little tip Hello Ayernam! Whilst looking through the , I noticed how you notified in your edit summary how I had edit conflicted you. When someone is editing a page for a long time, they usually put up a WIP. A WIP is a template that allows only you to edit the page, and informs users who come to the page that you are editing it. To put up a WIP template, simply put at the top of the page . After the | but before the }}, place your username. For you, you would put at the top of the page. This template says that you are editing the page, and if you want to edit, message the user. Although it tells you to message the user, no one ever does that, as WIPs are often finished quickly. Just thought I'd let you know, so that you don't edit conflict with any other users. -- 22:49, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Also, if you so happen to create a game page on a new Nitrome game, you shouldn't place a WIP on it, until a consensus is met in the forum post. -- 22:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. I still remember when you infringed upon NOBODY's WIP. Actually, as a member, you get to enjoy the privilege of booking an article with WIP too. This is especially helpful if you want to make big big changes to the article that may take hours or even days. Take note, to be fair to other members, articles cannot be reserved for more than 7 days.SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 07:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nominating a featured article. Wow, that is nearly 10,000 bytes of information added to Interactive objects (Droplets). salute! To nominate a featured article, just go to Nitrome:Featured Article, and follow the instructions at Nitrome:Featured Article#Nominating and discussing to add your nomination =) Then type this to support your nomination =P other options SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 19:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Introduction If a game has an introduction (like Final Ninja Zero), you should also have a section for that. Thanks for asking! Also, your article - Interactive objects (Droplets) - was exceptionally written. I enjoyed reading all of it. Happy editing! -- 00:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :O How do you beat games so easily? 07:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Shifting Graveyard Shift Congratulations! It always feels good to complete a hard level in a Nitrome game. I've played through Graveyard Shift twice, and enjoyed each level. Good luck on getting to the end (the last fight of level 12 is unfair, as it lags up your computer considerably). Happy to hear that you liked my blog post! -- 03:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Nomination Hi Ayernam, I'm worried that it's been one week and you're anxiously waiting for your article nomination to be approved. Don't worry. The precedent thus far for Nitrome:Featured_Article is for articles with strong support one week after nomination to join the queue to be featured. Since your article has a 100% support rate, it should be featured successfully! Take note that our update rate is about one article per month, so with three articles in front, it may be until February to March next year when your article finally gets featured. If anyone raises any issue about the article between now and the feature date, the community would most likely work to resolve the issue to ensure the article's successful featuring. SQhi'•'''(talk)Ruby 16:43, October 20, 2012 (UTC) In the Chat Aye, I'm sorry to creep you out there. I wasn't really do something bad, it's just that I wanted to test something. Anyway I'm sorry. :( 13:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Stuff Takeshi64 can help you. Do you use a Windows computer? If you do, then you can use Hypercam2. If you don't, then you can use Xvidcap. Xvidcap works considerably better than Hypercam2, however, Xvidcap doesn't work on Windows. Also, I should probably tell you that someone uploaded a complete walkthrough of Numbskull, every level. I strongly suggest that if you want to make walkthroughs for Nitrome games, you should try making walkthroughs on levels that do not yet have a walkthrough. What you can do instead of making Numbskull walkthroughs is finding the videos on Youtube and embedding them on the Nitrome Wiki. This saves a considerable amount of time instead of making the walkthrough yourself. Also, what did Frostflytrap do when he hacked the chat? If you consider embedding videos on pages, I can tell you some tips about what to do. -- 20:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:³ Stuff Actually, there isn't a tutorial on how to embed videos (not on this wiki, at least). Anyway, when you embed a video, you should embed it inside Template:Vid walkthrough. Also, when embedding a video, upon selecting your video, you should embed it without changing anything on the page where you can change the px and other stuff. After that, you should switch to source mode (I've never used visual mode in my life, as I came at a time when the editor was completely in source mode, and they listed tips on the right side of the editor) and replace everything after the first pipe (| is a pipe. On a North American keyboard, a | is made by pressing SHIFT and \) with the word center. Also, although center is spelled centre in Canada and the United Kingdom, you should spell it center when specifying the placement of a video. Placing center after the first | but before the ]] will place the video in the center of Template:Vid walkthrough. Also, Wikia does not give you the option of centering an embedded video. When you spend much longer on Wikia, you will probably find source mode considerably easier than visual mode, as although visual mode is nice, there is a plethora of stuff you can do in source mode which you are unable to do in visual mode. -- 21:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, there is a small tutorial on , which will show you how to add a video using the button on the right rail of the editor. Videos embedded in this way can also be customized the same as pictures, and editing in source mode will allow you to embed videos with more options. You can find a list of image customizations under the Images table of , and they should also work for pictures. 23:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice work Great job, Ayernam. I see you got a YouTube account and are using Screencast-o-Matic to record on-screen videos. I used to use it too; it's a pretty good screen capture program for one that doesn't require installation. If you can install screen capture programs, you could also consider using Camstudio or Bandicam. The former leaves no wordmarks on videoshttp://youtu.be/op23jtZSqR0, but if you close it, then it usually means restarting the computer so it opens up again. Bandicam is really good; it can record in-game soundhttp://youtu.be/zprPviUtMxI, though it leaves a wordmark at the top of recorded videos and only allows you to record 10 minutes of video per file. I personally don't find the wordmark irritating, and it's really easy to start recording again if you go over the 10 minute limit. 00:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:I did it! Congratulations! Good job! I knew you would learn how do it quickly. Also, for future reference, if you plan on making a walkthrough/video on a past Nitrome game, you should try to look up the video on youtube and make sure it hasn't already been made, as it is quite possible that someone may have made the video already. Also, if you search youtube for a walkthrough, and find it, you can embed that on the wiki instead of making the walkthrough yourself. Just something I thought I should tell you, as it is common for Nitrome Wiki users to sacrifice their tome and make walkthroughs for a Nitrome game, when the walkthrough already exists on youtube. Also, referring to an image as transparent refers to how an image's background becomes the colour(s) of whatever background it is placed on. This image and this image have white backgrounds. I thought I should let you know about the images. -- 00:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Two things: Recording: I use Camstudio, which is free, doesn't add any wordmarks, but it comes also with a lot of unnecessary software too. I use it, but it's mostly personal preference. Signature: Result: This is a very simple sig. You can do a lot of stuff within the sig, but I wanted to have a basic one so I could show you how to start one off. Okay, so if you look at the top, the first thing on there is span style= "background-color:#FFFFFF; This is the background for the signature. For this, since it's simple, I made it #FFFFFF (white). If you see any values like #111111 (a number sign followed by six numbers) it's designating a color. To change colors, you could search "HTML color codes" on google, or use Nitrome Wiki's Color Index to find a color you like. "font-family:sans-serif;" changes the font for the words you add in your sig. You can find some fonts to use to make the words look cool. border:4px solid deeppink; ; creates the pink I added at the edge of the sig. This gives your sig a bit more depth to it. Now comes "-moz-box-shadow: 0px 0px 15px ; -webkit-box-shadow: 0px 0px 15px #191970;">". All this controls the moz box shadow that you see around the signature. Play around with the "_ px" values. I made mine all large to get the slant on my sig. The color at the end controls the color. You can change that. To be continued soon... (Sorry, it's 10:00 and I have to get off) 00:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:I did it! You're right, it becomes easier to complete a game after you have completed it previously. I have had my game data erased...three times. However, I didn't really find it that devastating. I phrased my Numbskull walkthrough question wrongly, I meant to say that someone had uploaded an entire walkthrough of Numbskull on to youtube. That's how I completed it, off youtube. The entire walkthrough is on their, so I thought I should tell you that someone has already done an entire walkthrough on Numbskull. -- 20:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:PSQW if you reply I would keep the platform in the image, however, it doesn't really matter if the platform is in the image or not. The short walkthrough for the Gimp2 alternate method is good, however, from reading your walkthrough, it doesn't seem to be much different than mines. However, maybe if you uploaded some images, I could see the difference. The reason my walkthrough is so big is because I even show how to use Xenview, and take a picture of every single movement one may make when creating a transparent image. And yes, I will continue to benefit the wiki for years and years to come. -- 21:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Great work!! Hey, I just realized I never sent you a "Hello" or anything when you joined the wiki (I usually do that to new users), so I guess this is my first formal "Hello". Hello! Anyway, I just wanted to congratulate you how much of a great job you are doing! In this past month you have consistently edited your way up to over 600 edits, learned to make transparent images, and uploaded over 50 photos to the wiki! That is extremely good work (almost as much as I did in my first month. I made 649 edits ;))! Keep up the good work, and maybe you can make an admin some day! See ya around =D, and feel free to ask me any questions you have. 21:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic One month. That's exciting stuff. You've really found your place on the Wiki, and all your edits have been much appreciated. The day after your "one month anniversary", I will have been editing on this Wiki for two years! With those and Halloween coming up, October will be quite the awesome month. 23:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:1 month Yeah, that's how I was when I first joined wikia. Well, congratulations :D This December, I will be on wikia for one month :) 02:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I hope you stay here for a long time! :D 10:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC)